Forever and Always
by embersofalice
Summary: Tendershipping (Ryou x Bakura) Ryou and Bakura's spirits are given separate bodies, and temporarily locked in a cage together.


"Yami, is there any way you could separate me and Bakura? I'm not really a fan of stealing things, as you can tell. It does get a little irritating when I can't control my own body." I couldn't believe that I had actually had the guts to do this. I was asking Yami to separate me from Bakura. The aspect of getting separated was a little scary to both of us. Bakura had accidentally showed me in the mind link. "Yes, I can separate you two, but sadly, you would not be able to see anyone but each other for a long time. You would be stuck in what is basically a cage in a forest with a cottage." "Okay, I guess. There's got to be some catch to this though." "There is. If you two argue or bicker in any serious way, the cage will become smaller. The more kind words that are said and the more amiable you are with each other, the larger your cage will get. However, if the cage is broken or bent in any way whatsoever, whoever did it will be sent to the shadow realm." Bakura adds in "And what will stop us from pushing the other into bending the cage?" "Then you will both be sent to the shadow realm." "Well, whatever." Bakura didn't seem at all eager about the whole isolation thing. "I'm okay with that, just when will we be let out?" I was definitely not looking forward to only seeing Bakura for what I thought would be all eternity. "You will be released if you are friendly enough with each other for long enough, the cage will dematerialize, leaving you two to be free to go, if you desire to leave each other." "Alright, I'm willing then." "Okay." Yami muttered something that must've been Ancient Egyptian, and I felt a weird tingling feeling all over. Suddenly, me and Bakura were two separate beings, and we were in a forest. "Well, looks like you didn't screw something up for once, Ryou." An evil smile was on his face. I have to say it worried me. What could he possibly think about to get that evil smile. Then again, what couldn't he? "Hey, the only things I screwed up were your plans to kill my friends!" Then, I noticed our cage. And it was getting smaller. "It's not my fault you have such idi- MPH!" Bakura mumbled his surprise through my hand. He was still fighting me and that was making our cage get smaller. Soon it started pushing us closer. "Please, Bakura, just forgive me for whatever I did or said. Just please, please don't send us to the shadow realm." Bakura looks at me with softening eyes, and he says "I think I have an idea to get this cage to widen. Just don't kill me for this afterwards, okay?" Noticing his timid tone, I realize that he's about to do something he wouldn't do in front of anyone else. "Alright, I guess." I couldn't help thinking about how warm he was, especially since we were being pushed together by the cage. He was also pretty hot. I'm probably going to punch myself in the face for thinking like this sometime later. But right now, anything to not get sent to the shadow realm. "Absolutely sure, Ryou?" "Just please, do it already Bakura." Then, he did the one thing that I didn't expect him to do. He kissed me on the lips. On the lips! I was so surprised that I almost drew back, but the cage threatened to close on us again. So, I went back in and enjoyed it to the best of my ability, knowing that Bakura was only doing it to avoid getting sent to the shadow realm. The cage widened up enough so that we would be able to go to the cottage that Yami had described, and separate from each other. But, this was apparently the last thing Bakura intended on doing. I was a little surprised that he didn't draw back as soon as there was room to move. He just stayed in the lip lock for what seemed like an eternity. Although, I didn't really mind that eternity. He eventually broke the kiss, and I knew that I shouldn't ask this, but I had to. "Bakura," I said, touching my lips, "Why did you do that? Did you just do that to avoid going to the shadow realm?" I asked him softly, hoping he wouldn't raise his voice. I actually felt some affection for him, but I did my best to never show it, even through our mind link. I was constantly afraid that he would reject me, and never talk to me again, and never see me again if that was possible. "No, Ryou, of course not. I did that because, well, I, uh, have feelings for you." I couldn't believe it! Bakura just said that he had feelings for me. That surprised me so much. "Are-are you serious?" I was really confused. I knew that he was probably playing with me just so he can find another way to hurt me when we get out of this cage. "Yes I'm serious." Wow. The tone in his voice told me that he definitely wasn't lying. That was something about him that I think only I know. Even he doesn't know that giveaway. "And also," Bakura said "I know you have feelings for me too. Don't deny it, because that emotion has been running wild through the mind link since the cage shrank." "Oh, we still have the link? I thought that was eliminated when Yami separated us." "I thought the same, until your feelings had come through the mind link." "Well, uh…" I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure how he wanted me to react. I decided to block our link before my emotions ran wild, and gave Bakura an unnecessary headache. "How about we try to find the cottage that Yami told us about." I was at a loss. I couldn't figure out what to say, so I said that. I don't even know why I said that. "Quick to change subjects, are we?" Bakura was teasing me now. He could tell I was afraid, and I was sure he would remember that for later. But Bakura submits 'well that's a first' and we go to find the cottage. I finally found it, but the only problem was that it was cut in half by the cage. "Well, this will most likely be a minor setback." I observed the cottage and saw that we had one bedroom, one bathroom, and half of a living room. The bedroom was white, with black swirls running everywhere. The wallpaper, from my point of view, was stunning. Even Bakura seemed to like it quite a bit. The bed was a one person bed, but I think that might've been pushing it to call it that. The bed barely looked like it would fit one person. It had a white bedspread with black sheets. The whole theme of the house seemed to be black and white, light and dark. That's when it finally struck me. This house was custom designed to represent me and Bakura. Because, that's exactly what we were. Light and dark, black to white, night to day; each one needed the other. And that was so true; I needed Bakura as badly as I needed blood to live. And, although he wouldn't admit it, I had a feeling that Bakura felt the same way. Then, I went to observe the living room. This room was also black and white, although it had some crimson. The overall combination of it was truly stunning. The couch was crimson, along with the rest of the seating furniture. The carpet and coffee table were both white, and the wallpaper was black. The bathroom had a white marble sink, a really nice, black shower, and crimson wallpaper. Each room complemented each other. They all coexisted in a harmony that me and Bakura had seemed to possess ever since we were put in this cage. I loved the house, and everything about it. Then, I realized that it was getting late. So, I dragged Bakura to the bedroom to find a change of clothes. Each of our clothes complemented each other. I don't know why, but the fact that we matched seemed to give me a sense of peace. We each got changed, Bakura in the bathroom, and me in the bedroom. I was nervous about sleeping with Bakura, but I didn't let the thought haunt my mind as I got changed. I intended on sending Bakura exploring tomorrow while I stayed here to contemplate my current situation. I then realized that my iPod, laptop, and all of my other personal belongings were on my drawer. Well, that was a bonus. I just hoped I had internet. Then I might be able to contact my friends, to let them know where I am. Although, I'm fairly sure Yami told them about the whole thing already, so no one worries. I doubt he knows it, but if Yami tells my friends about me being alone with Bakura for a few weeks will make them worry a lot more than if I had just disappeared into nowhere. This was starting to give me a big headache. So, I went to bed. I wasn't fully unconscious when Bakura knocked on the bedroom door. He finally just opened it, and when he saw me 'asleep' on the bed, he laughed. "Hahaha. Bastard, taking up the whole bed for himself." Bakura wiggled into the covers next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in relief. I just felt so comforted in his arms, like nothing bad would ever happen. We seemed to fit into the bed perfectly; each one holding on to the other so they didn't fall out. I really hoped that there was another bedroom with a larger bed. Then, we would be able to sleep together in comfort, not worrying about the other falling out of the bed in the middle of the night. It may have been my own selfish desire, but I admit that I do want this cage to be here for a while. After thinking this, I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up, and Bakura was gone. I checked the house, finding the new open section, which did consist of a larger bedroom, and a spare bathroom. The other half of the living room was a mirror copy of the first half. After searching the house, I opened the mind link, and practically shouted _"WHERE ARE YOU BAKURA!"_ He calmly replied back, much to my relief; _"I went out exploring, don't get so worried, Ai (love)" "Ai? Daisuki? (You love me?)"_ I smiled, realizing that we had shifted to Japanese, our home language. Everything had been so different since we had come to America; the language, the food, _'although, Joey never had a problem with the food. He claims it's better than Japanese food. I have yet to believe him.'_ and especially their traditions. I still have yet to understand more than half of them. _'Bye, Bakura, I have to organize some of the things at our new home.' 'Ugh, Ryou, you are such a neat freak.'_ In truth, I had no intention of cleaning. The place wouldn't be any different when Bakura got back. I grabbed my iPod, and pumped the volume. None of my friends, or even Bakura knew this, but I liked really loud music. I also liked it if it sounded kind of creepy, or had a cool effect. So, I turn up 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

I started dancing slowly to the music, trying to portray myself as alluring, most likely failing epically, but I didn't care one bit. No one was watching, so why should I care? I was starting to enjoy myself.

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

I started moving faster, keeping pace with the music as the chorus started. I was starting to lose myself, and I loved it. I was spinning around, acting like a drunk teen on sugar. And again, I did not care one little bit.

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

I was totally lost now, twirling around, giggling like a girl, and just being crazy in general. I didn't get to enjoy myself like this very often, because I always put on a polite, good guy mask. That was the furthest thing from what I really was. Sure, I was really feminine, but my personality was pretty close to that of Joey's. Only, the difference was, Joey was reckless, and didn't care who saw him acting like an idiot. Me, on the other hand, I was always careful, always put on my act until I was totally alone, which almost never happened when Bakura had inhabited the Ring. So, this was one of the rare times that I actually got to enjoy myself while actually being myself. These were some of the best times in my life.

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

I went back to moving slowly again, only this time, being more mysterious about my movements, and that, I was a pro at. I looked like a professional dancer at that moment in time, at least I thought so. I was used being that way, I guess. However, the words of the song started to hurt my heart. "You can't just leave me" It made me think about how, once we were out of this cage, Bakura could walk out of this, walk away from me, and act like this all never happened. He really could just leave me. Leave me, lifeless and alone. I wondered if that was what he was planning on. Was he just going to go through this, lie and say he loved me? And then walk away, leaving me alone, then say 'the world can be cruel, Ryou.'?

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

When the chorus started back up, though, I got right back into the mood I was in before, not caring about my predicament, just focusing on dancing and enjoying myself. I all but forgot that Bakura had ever existed. I felt pure. This all felt so pure, so right at the moment. I never wanted this moment to end; I wanted it to last forever.

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

I was having so much fun. I thanked Yami in my head for giving me my iPod, because this music was just what I needed right now. Perhaps Yami knew that I needed this, and he was doing his best to help me out in my current situation. If that was the case, he was the most helpful person in the world right now.

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

Maybe this song was right. Maybe there is nothing inside. Maybe it's just all on the outside, all part of one beautiful picture we call life. Maybe everyone was an open book, but you just need to translate the language.

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

At this point I had stopped moving, and was singing my heart out. Lord knows, I probably sounded awful. I would never hear the end of it if one of my friends heard me. I can only imagine the looks on their faces if they heard me. I burst out laughing from the mental image of the looks on my friends faces if they heard my singing.

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

Now I was singing and dancing. I was enjoying myself so much, and it was obvious through every fiber of my existence. Normally I would only do one at a time; either singing or dancing, not at the same time. The last time I was this happy… wait, I don't even remember a time when I was this happy, or happier. This had to be the best day of my life; even if I was trapped in a cage with Bakura.

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

With a happy sigh, I realize that this was how my life used to be. Now, now I was full of life, happy joyful. I was even happier than the 'normal' Ryou. _'This is how it ought to be most of the time. Not just me faking a smile at my friends, or sitting around, bored to death in class. I should be able to be genuinely happy, to enjoy myself; to get my friends acquainted with the real me.'_

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

I loved the chorus of this song. It was so upbeat, so alive, yet sober and sad at the very same time. It was one of my favorite songs for a reason. I really didn't understand why the song wasn't more popular than it was. I mean, with some of the other songs that are popular now, you would expect this to be popular to. It confused me, but it didn't stop me from enjoying the song.

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

I was going full on crazy now, spinning around, jumping, just, well, being crazy. I was kind of sad that the song was almost over. So, I made the most of what was left. I loved this song so much. It just helped me to let go of all the stress and pain life could offer. It helped me to forget my past, and to not think about my future. It helped me to focus on the present, the time I spent with my friends, the time I spent with Bakura when he wasn't destroying the world, the times I truly enjoyed myself.

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

I calmed down as the song finally ended, almost sad, but definitely happier than before. I remembered Bakura, than asked him where he was through the mind link. "Right behind you Ryou." Bakura purred as he put his hands over my eyes. I jumped when I realized that he could've just seen all that. "Hahaha, you're a really good dancer Ryou. You should show it off more often." He spun me around to face him, but I just looked down at the ground. No one was supposed to see that part of me. Everyone was supposed to see the part of me that enjoyed himself while being polite, and putting other's happiness before himself. They weren't supposed to see the part that shook all concern, didn't care about others, and purely, truly enjoyed himself. Especially not Bakura. But, Bakura took my head, placed my chin on his chest, seeing as I was a deal shorter than him, and pulled me even closer. I blushed at the extremely close contact. I enjoyed it, but it felt weird having Bakura so close. He turned on some music, a waltz, I recognized it from the time I spent practicing. We started slow dancing, and I found myself getting lost in Bakura's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green. Bakura was leading me around the room, and I was following step for step, without looking. I had memorized this dance early on. So, it was easy for me to follow him along. I was still staring into his eyes when he slowed down to a stop, and started looking into my eyes. I blinked a few times in confusion. "Bakura, the song isn't even- mmn…" He kissed me again. This time, however, he was more fierce with it, more insisting. This felt amazing, even better than the last one. This time, I knew he did it because he wanted to, not just for his own safety. I loved this. And I'm fairly sure I love him. Maybe, maybe this will last. Maybe this could be beyond the cage. Maybe Bakura could be the one I've been looking for. He could be my future. I only hope he feels the same. When he breaks the kiss, he places another chaste kiss on my forehead, then leans back and just looks at me. "Ba-Bakura?" "What, Ryou?" "Do you really love me?" "Yes, Ryou, of course I do!" His voice dropped to a whisper "Forever and always" "Okay, thanks. I really needed to hear that." "Mmkay. How 'bout we take a midday nap. I know how much you need you beauty sleep." I smiled. Bakura still remembered that one time from two years ago that I pulled an all-nighter. No one, absolutely no one was my friend the next day. Bakura said that it was one of the best days of his life. I blushed as Bakura dragged me towards the small bedroom. Apparently he didn't know about the larger one. I tugged him the other way, towards the large bedroom. When we got there, he was somewhat shocked. "I've never seen a bedroom this big. The second largest I've seen was the other room." I was astonished at first, but then I realized that I had been in control when I went to sleep, and he never woke me up, so he's never seen my bedroom, and a hospital room isn't exactly a bedroom. "Come on, Bakura, I'm tired." He smiled at my little lie. I wasn't really tired, and neither was he. We just wanted an excuse to get near each other. Bakura wrapped his arms around me and fell back onto the bed. I laughed. He was really cute. "I like your bunny ears." I teased softly in his ear. I knew he disliked it when people related his hair to bunny ears, but I did it all the same. He only laughed this time. It was most likely because it was me that he didn't lash out, and that made me really happy. I hoped I was right about that. "Hey, Ryou, want to take this a little bit further." I widened my eyes at what I thought he meant. "No, not like that silly… unless you want to." He whispered the last bit into my ear. It made me shiver, but the feeling was rather pleasant. "Uhhh, what do you mean then?" I was curious. If he didn't mean what I originally thought, then what could he mean? "Let me show you" He pulled me into a sitting position, and grabbed the back of my head, but I gasped in surprise and jumped off his lap. "If you're okay with it and you trust me enough." He added quickly. I nodded and said "I do trust you; I was just surprised, sorry." "Don't apologize; I was going a little too fast. I'll go slower this time." Bakura reached over, slower this time, grabbed the back of my head, like before, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I took a sharp breath as he pulled me in, but I realized he was still going slowly, and tried to breathe normally again. But, that was getting harder as he pulled me even closer. My breathing was speeding up, and my breath would hitch at random times. My heart was starting to flutter as we got even closer, three inches, two, one. Our lips met in a sweet kiss, and Bakura licked my lip. I gasped, a little startled, and started to pull away, but Bakura kept me close, kept our lips touching. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, and swirled it around mine. Having someone else's tongue in my mouth felt really strange, but it was wonderful. Also, his taste, the taste of sugar, was intoxicating. I loved it. I still didn't know what it was, but I was enjoying it. Then I realized I wasn't doing anything. So, I started stumbling along, trying to get used to what Bakura was doing, taking the occasional break for oxygen. I was really sad when Bakura ended the fun. "What-what was that Bakura?" "That," he paused to take a deep breath "was a French kiss. Did you enjoy it? Sorry if I pushed your limits there." He blushed. "I-you just tasted really good. Like cherries…" He whispered the last part, obviously reminiscing over the kiss. "C'mon 'Kura, let's get to bed. We can continue this when we get up." I dragged him down next to me when I saw that he wasn't going to come willingly. I pulled the sheets over us, and wrapped my arms around Bakura's waist, pulling him closer. "Sweet dreams, love." I could've sworn I saw him blush bright red before closing his eyes, and pulling me in even closer than we already were. I winced as he squeezed my butt. I don't think he even realized half of his strength. "C'mon Ryou. I don't bite… hard." I knew he had intended for that comment to get me worked up, and I didn't want to let him win at that. Though, I failed miserably as I got flustered over what he said and blushed profusely. I loved him, but he could get so annoying sometimes. While I was lost in thought, Bakura leaned over and bit my neck, softly, but kept increasing his pressure until my mind registered what was going on. I gasped in shock, and was about to pull away when Bakura lightened most of his pressure, just leaving enough pressure for my whole spine to shiver and tingle in reaction. The feeling got more intense when Bakura started licking my neck. Then, the full realization of what was going on struck me, and I struggled to get out of Bakura's grasp. I was expecting him to try and hold me back, to prevent me from getting away, but I was slightly surprised when he let me go with only a moan of protest, not full on fury, and an argument waiting to happen. I wondered if it was a dream. But, then again, it had all felt so real, so I highly doubted that it was a dream. I figured that if Bakura didn't restrain me, or get mad at me, that it would be okay to slip back under the covers with him. He most likely didn't have some evil plot to get us out of here, or somehow hurt Yami, since that was most likely impossible. So, it seemed harmless to get back in bed with Bakura. I watched him closely as I did so. His body got really tense and rigid, most likely from the cold air. Then he relaxed as I slid under the covers, his eyes shining with a look of happiness and gratefulness that I didn't really understand. Why would Bakura be glad if I got back in bed with him? I mean, he claimed to love me, but did he really mean it? Did I really mean it when I said 'I love you too'? I eventually figured out that the answers to the questions, respectively, were 'I don't know', and 'One hundred percent true.' That's what frustrated me. Normally, Bakura was an open book to me. I could read his thoughts, tell whether he was lying or telling the truth. But now, right now that seemed impossible. So, I just did the one thing that normally erases all coherent thoughts from my head. I kissed Bakura. Really hard. I expected that his lips would be somewhat bruised tonight, if not tomorrow. I took dominance in our kiss, seeing as Bakura was totally stunned by the fact that I had made a move on him by myself. He was barely even kissing back. He just reciprocated and moaned enough that I knew he liked having this kiss. He might even like having me dominant. I let this thought go, and I sunk back into submissiveness as Bakura started to regain his senses. Bakura licked my lip, and I opened my mouth with a slow moan, most likely only ensuring that I had it in for myself. I let out more moans as he pressed deeper and deeper with the kiss, once again intoxicating me with the sweet taste of sugar. I was really into the kiss. So into it, that I didn't notice Bakura's hand in my shirt until he pinched one of my nipples softly. We both jumped back in shock. He obviously hadn't intended to do that, but honestly, I kind of liked it. "Oh my God Ryou, I'm so sorry-I didn't realize, I- I really shouldn't have done" "Bakura?" I whispered softly, trying to stop his apologies. "Could you, uh, could you do that again?" I felt him loosen beside me. "Sure, if you're absolutely sure you want me to." I sighed. Bakura was acting too much like he was my mom, not like, well, whatever the hell we were. Bakura hesitantly reached his hand up my shirt, and starts softly playing with one of my nipples, smiling as I started to moan. I wanted it more though. "Harder, Bakura, please do it harder… Ahhhh!" A loud moan escaped my lips as Bakura pinched down hard on my nipple. After that, he backed off for a moment, sitting himself up on the headboard, gesturing for me to sit next to him. I had other ideas. I straddled him, ignoring the surprised look on his face, and rubbed my crotch against his. "Ohhhh, Ryou…" Bakura then smirked. "I didn't know that you had a dirty side to you!" I increased the friction and pressed harder, causing him to moan even louder than before. I was surprised that he wasn't trying to take dominance in this situation. Either way, I kept up with what I was doing. I liked being dominant, I just wasn't very used to it, and Bakura was acting very submissive right now. To test that theory, I leaned down, and captured his mouth in a kiss. He reciprocated, but remained submissive. I took all dominance in the kiss, swirling my tongue around his, seemingly weakening him with every move I made against him. I broke the kiss, and he moaned slightly out of disappointment. That was quickly quenched when I started licking the shell of his ear, which, unbeknownst to me at the time, was one of his sweet spots. He moaned loudly, then whined in disappointment when I stopped. I turned over, facing the other side of the bed. I realized what I had been doing, and ran out of the bedroom, leaving Bakura a little perplexed as to why I ran away. I stopped in my bedroom, tossed on some warmer clothes, and then ran outside. I couldn't believe that I had been about to do something of _that_ sort with Bakura. I walked around for a while, only to realize that I was lost. That should've been impossible, but the cage was so big, because we'd been getting along so well for so long, that the cage had to be at least six or seven square miles, if not more. And it was almost all forest, so yeah, I got pretty damn lost. I didn't want to open the mind link and ask Bakura for help, because I was still too scared to confront him after what had happened. So, I wandered around aimlessly for a good half an hour, until I heard growling from behind me. No sooner than when I whipped around to see what was there, I was on the ground, faced by a wolf. Fear struck me instantly, and I called out for help. I was so scared. The wolf tore at my leg, trying to rip off all the flesh and muscle off the bone. I proceeded to scream so loud that Bakura definitely heard me; no matter how far away we were. I few minutes later, the wolf had managed to tear my leg to shreds, but nothing else, because I was fighting back. Then, I felt another weight on top of the wolf, and I gave up. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight off two wolves. But, then I felt both weights torn off of me, and I looked to my side. There I saw Bakura wrestling with two full-grown wolves. I was astonished that he was able to find me that quickly. I might've opened the mind link by accident when the wolves attacked me. That would've made it easier for Bakura to find me. Bakura eventually finished off the wolves and laughed lightly. "Well, Ryou, looks like we have dinner tonight." Bakura bent over and started tending to my leg. "Hey, Ryou, this looks like I'll need to take you home and wrap this. Want me to carry you?" "Sure, but what about the wolves?" "Oh, I'll get them afterwards. They're already dead. You're not. I would like to keep it that way." I blushed. Bakura had never really been this nice to me. Then it struck me: I should've continued what I was doing with Bakura. It probably would've been nice, and I wouldn't have had my leg nearly torn off. "Thank you, Bakura. I'm really sorry about running off earlier. I shouldn't have, but I was just nervous and…" I was interrupted by Bakura's lips on mine. To tell the truth, I really liked those kinds of interruptions. He kissed me long and hard, took a deep breath, then did it all over again, only this time, he added in tongues. I was really enjoying it. Then I started to feel a little light headed and dizzy. "Ba- Bakura, I-I think you should really get my leg bandaged." "Yeah. Wait, Oh my God Ryou! You're a lot paler than normal! That has got to be really, really bad. Let's go." Bakura took off running at what seemed like inhuman speed through the trees, hopefully bringing me home. Sure enough, about two minutes later, we were at home. Bakura was just starting to drag me inside, I blacked out. I woke up what must've been hours later, lying down in Bakura's lap. He appeared to be asleep. I feigned sleeping just so I could watch him. He looked… almost… innocent, in a way. I slowly started to realize that, now that we're separating, he is starting to have his own light and dark side, each one in balance. The, I thought that I would be the same. That definitely explains my actions from earlier. I saw Bakura's eyes start to flutter, and I quickly closed mine. "I hope he's okay. I wish I had been there for him. I love him, but I'm just so afraid that I might break him. He just looks so fragile. I know how he is emotionally, and physically. He has strong emotions, but I'm still so afraid to break him. Hm." He leaned down, and put his lips to my ear. "I love you Ryou, forever and always. Remember that, please. I know who I am, and what I've done, but I want to change, more than you know. And I think that change starts with you." "Thank you, Bakura. That means a lot to me. I love you too." I realized too late that I was supposed to be asleep. You know what, fuck it all. I grabbed Bakura's collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. I wanted this to last forever and ever, but sadly we need that damn thing called oxygen. I broke apart for a moment. "I will always love you; you are my dark, my demon, my other half. I couldn't live without you, _mou hitori no boku_ " I remembered that saying that Yugi had mentioned once. "And I love you, my light, my angel, my life. And neither could I live without you, _mou hitori no boku_ " Was that a confession? I honestly didn't care. It felt so good to have Bakura holding me, and talking to me. We had finally broken our barriers. We no longer needed to hurt one another, to block each other out. I was so glad. I hope he never rejects me again. I want to be a part of his life just as he is a part of mine. I would be his, as long as he was mine. Forever and always.


End file.
